officejerkfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jerk
The jerk is the main character of the Office Jerk games and a classic bully victim. The jerk is a nerdy anti-social man who works in an office where he is liked by his boss, and the jerk clearly sucks up to the boss to stay on the boss's good side, but the other workers think the jerk is an arrogant and annoying try-hard. The bully tries to make it extremely difficult for the jerk to do his work by throwing things at him such as Cupcakes, staplers, wadded-up paper balls, fish bowls, metal fans, cream pies, pepperoni pizzas, bars of soap, paper airplanes, bags of flour, bee hives, sentient elf dolls, sentient Santa dolls, sentient dolls of a jerk-like boss, bags of letter tiles, the high score board, sticks of dynamite, cellphones, paper filers, cans of soda pop, leather gloves, cooked turkeys, toilet paper rolls, tacos, laptops, mouse traps, boxing gloves, Valentine chocolates, juice boxes, leprechaun hats, buttons that say "That was cheesy" when pressed, fire extinguishers, pine tree air fresheners, party horns, paper shredders, zombie masks, wrenches, sharpie markers, coffee mugs, pencils, live squid, erasers, ice cream cones, eggs that hatch a strange monster, snowballs, bobble head figures of the jerk, suction-cup darts, bricks, golden staplers, trophies, chewed gum, brains, old computer monitors, golf balls, eggs, plungers, computer mice, water balloons, and garden gnomes. When the hardworking jerk goes home on Christmas and new year and gets a break from endlessly being his boss's pet and getting abused by his vengeful co-worker he sits across from. He has other hobbies apart from impressing his boss. He loves his adorable cat which he has a picture of at his desk at work (but it often gets knocked over by things the bully has thrown) and he likes watching an extremely simple video of a log burning in a fireplace. He tries to relax in front of the TV with a cup of eggnog and his cat, but still has to watch out for presents, candy canes, wreaths, snowballs, the same aforementioned sentient elf doll, snow globes, ginger bread cookies, Christmas ornaments, walnuts, tomatoes, pieces of candy, and bundles of Christmas lights that one of his annoying kids throws at him. The jerk is actually murdered by one of his co-workers eventually and he comes back as a zombie. He starts a zombie apocalypse and the bully must hide in the office from the hoard of zombies. He finds the now zombified jerk still typing away at his computer like nothing ever happened, so the bully continues to bully the jerk by throwing various objects. He is now armed with hammers, grenades, bear traps, carved pumpkins, zombified squids, stuffed bears with bombs, cauldrons with a mysterious purple liquid, axes, rusty sawblades, cans of meat, 4-leaf-clovers, live piranhas, firework rockets, molotov cocktails, strange plants with sharp teeth, live gingerbread cookies, chainsaws, MP3 players, voodoo dolls of the zombified jerk, bowls of fingers, human skulls, party hats, presents, pens, used drink cans, staplers, (again) golden records, bricks, jars of eyeballs, ninja stars, and live spiders.